Communication systems may transport large amounts of data between multiple devices, for example, telephones, facsimile machines, computers, servers, television sets, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, among other devices. Such communication systems may be local area networks (LANs) and/or wide area networks (WANs) that are stand-alone communication systems or interconnected to other LANs and/or WANs that are part of a larger network.
The transportation of data within communication systems may be governed by one or more standards that help to ensure the integrity of data conveyances and fairness of access for data conveyances. In accordance with such standards, many system components and end devices of a communication system transport data via serial transmission paths. Transmission and recovery of information from serial transmissions may use transceiver components that operate at clock speeds equal to or higher than the received serial data rate. The transceiver components may use phase detection circuits to more precisely align clock and data signals for more accurate serialization and deserialization of data streams.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.